Roll Call
by Whereisthelove
Summary: When Stefan and Elena meet once again they attempt to recreate some sort of relationship. Can Elena look past her feelings of abandonment and betrayal to reconnect with the only man she's ever loved? Can Stefan make up for all of the time he's lost?
1. Chapter 1

My First VPD fic! I do not own any of the characters or anything else you recognize. Tell me what you think!

It's roughly set after the events in season three. Enjoy.

First day of classes, it's always the same. I figured that after I got out of high school that I'd be done with the corny, first day of school ice breakers. I walked into my 9:00 AM Psychology class, around 8:58 AM. As usual, I was running late. The class was almost entirely filled when I strolled in so I found one of the few remaining seats near the front of the room. Not even a minute later, I hear someone clear their throat and everyone's attention is brought to the front of the room.

The professor; a short, middle aged woman stands in the front of the room wearing a floor length skirt with a blouse. I watch as she claps her hands together and announces, "Good morning class, welcome to Psych 205: Psychology of Women. Hopefully you are all in the right place, if not, there's a door at the back." She smiles sweetly and waits a few seconds. When she hears no rustling of books and notepads she resumes, "Fantastic. Alright, I know it's the first day of fall classes and everyone wishes they weren't here, but alas, it's time to receive the education you pay so highly for!" She pauses briefly to allow a few small laughs from her students and gets down to business. "I'm not one to force everyone into those awful first day activities, I always hated them as a kid, and I hate them even more now. With that being said, I'm just going to pass these out to the end of each row. Please take one and pass it on down. Any extras, you can pass to the front to this empty desk here. While you look over your syllabus, I'm going to do a quick roll call and then we'll get started!"

I took the stack of papers from the kid next to me and passed them along. I scribbled my name in the corner of the syllabus and started flipping through the dates and assignments as the professor began calling names.

"Stephanie Blackwell? Jordan Calvin?" I momentarily zoned out, focusing on the required text books listed in front of me until I heard my name being called, "Elena Gilbert?" I lifted my hand slightly in the air and murmured a quick "here". After hearing my name, I turned my attention back to the syllabus in front of me waiting on the last of the list of names. As she neared the end of the list, I brought my attention back to her and waited politely until she was finished. "Sarah Ross? Stefan Salvatore?"

At hearing that name, my heart immediately stopped beating and my entire body froze. No, it couldn't be him. Why would he be here of all places? That has to be some sort of mistake. I watched as the professor brought her head up from reading the list and scanned the classroom. I watched as her eyebrows knitted together and as she repeated, "Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" I immediately turned to look towards the back of the class room and scanned the rows. My eyes finally stopped when I saw him. Stefan. My Stefan. He was sitting in the back of my Psych of Women class. Here. At my school. I felt my face get flushed and my whole body got warm as my eyes locked with his. I noticed that expression on his face. The one he always used to give me when I showed up somewhere I wasn't supposed to be, somewhere dangerous. I continued to watch him as I heard his smooth voice announce his presence. Our eyes never left one another until I heard the last name being rattled off and I slowly brought my attention back to the front of the room.

For the remainder of the class, I sat, completely frozen while thoughts of the past and questions ran through my head. I absent mindedly scribbled over my notebook paper as the professor went over the syllabus. After what seemed like the longest forty five minutes of my life, I heard her dismiss the class as well as announce the required reading for the next meeting. I took my time loading up my book bag, and remained seated at my desk as I heard more than watched the room empty around me. I waited for the inevitable. Finally, I heard smooth footsteps come from behind me, and somehow, I just knew it was him. I took a deep breath and gathered up all of the strength I had and forced myself to look up from the desk I was seated in.

I looked up to see those beautiful brown eyes, the very ones that haunted my dreams every night and the very ones that left me two years ago. My breath caught in my throat and my mouth wouldn't open. I stared into those eyes and watched as the emotions ran through them knowing mine were betraying me in ways I couldn't even imagine. I watched as his eyes racked over my body as if he couldn't believe what, or rather who it was that he was seeing in front of him. My heart stopped once more as his eyes met mine and registered that it was really me.

"Elena," he all but whispered as what seemed to be relief flooded his features.

Relief? He was glad to see me? Surprised? I couldn't tell. I felt one of my eye brows raise and before I could stop it words came out of my mouth, "What are you doing here? Did your dear friend Klaus send you to watch over me again? Great job you did the last time. Before you up and abandoned me. Abandoned your brother." I forced myself to hide the tears that I felt welling up in my eyes; I had decided almost two years ago that I would never cry over Stefan Salvatore again for the rest of my life.

I watched as his eyes fell and his shoulders slightly slumped forward. He took a deep breath, "Elena-," He started but then stopped as he noticed the room filling with people. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my seat and steered me to the door. When we got outside of the classroom, I jerked my hand from his grasp and watched as his eyes filled with hurt. Serves him right, after everything he's put me through. Everything he's put his brother through. "Elena, can we just go somewhere and talk? There's so much I've wanted to tell you. So much has happened."

I scoffed, shaking my head slightly, "It would have been a lot easier to tell me these things had you not left in the first place, Stefan."

I watched as he nodded, accepting my anger, "Elena, please. I know you're mad, but there are things you should know."

I stood there for a few more seconds, allowing myself to think of the possibilities until I decided I would hear him out, and then he could be on his way back out of my life. I've lived this long without him; I've learned to be okay by myself. I nodded shortly at him, "Okay, my roommate has class until noon; we can go to my room. I will hear you out, after that I owe you nothing."

He nodded and gestured for me to lead the way. My dorm wasn't far from the building we were in, so I walked quickly to the exit and walked out into the bright morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two! Again, I own nothing.

We walked in silence. As we walked, I kept my eyes staring straight ahead, but I could feel his eyes on me. More so, I could feel the heat radiating off of every part of my body his eyes happened to travel. Not five minutes of walking later, we neared my dorm room and I pulled my key from my book bag. Before opening the door, I shot a quick glance at the man standing behind me. I closed my eyes briefly to regain my composure, "Just this once Stefan. After this, I don't see any reason for things not to go back to the way they were."

I didn't wait for his response; I just opened the door and walked into my room. My eyes widened in annoyance when I realized he was still outside the door seemingly waiting for an invitation. I again forced myself to breathe and took a deep breath, "This is a state college Stefan, I don't own this dorm room, you can come in without an invitation."

Stefan hung his head slightly then looked up into my eyes, "Elena-"

"Just come in Stefan. I told you. I'm not waiting all day." I interrupted. I watched as he slowly walked into the room and looked around. I watched him as he seemed to be soaking in his surroundings. He stopped in front of my desk and stared at the pictures situated there. His eyes skimmed over the pictures of me with my parents. Jeremy and I. Aunt Jenna and Alaric. Caroline, Bonnie, Me, Matt, and Tyler all smiling in our graduation gowns. I took a deep breath and suddenly as if on cue, Stefan reached over and picked up a black frame. I didn't have to see the picture to know which one he had picked.

As his eyes scanned over one of my favorite pictures of Damon and I, I held my breath. In the picture, I was attempting to give Damon a piggy back ride. Damon had a huge smile on his face and my eyes were closed in laughter. My eyebrows shot up when I noticed the way Stefan was reacting to the picture. He had a small grin on his face and rubbed his thumb over where I imagined my face was. He took his eyes off of the photo and looked at me, "You guys look really happy." I nodded, acknowledging his comment but not responding verbally. Stefan's eyes returned to the picture and he added, "He loves you, you know?"

Again I nodded, "I know."

I felt his eyes on me once more as he took a deep breath and asked, "Do you love him?"

"Yes, but things are a lot different now, Stefan. It's not-"

Both of our heads shot to the door that suddenly swung open. There was a blurry mass of blonde curls and before I knew what was happening, I saw Stefan pinned to the lofted beds by a very irate looking Caroline.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Caroline hissed while tightening her grip on Stefan.

I watched as the veins around Caroline's eyes began to darken and appear before stepping in, "Care, calm down. He's fine. He just wants to talk and then he'll be on his way." I turned my head towards Stefan, "right?"

Caroline and I watched as he nodded slightly then relaxed when Caroline released him. She turned to look at me as if in confirmation, then back at Stefan, "Fine, but try anything, and you're a dead man, Salvatore." Caroline's eyes again turned to me, "My professor cancelled class on the first day, can you believe it? Oh, and Elena; Damon texted me. He said you're ignoring his texts and told me to tell you that if you don't reply to him immediately he is coming here to kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes at how utterly Damon the statement was, "I'll text him right now, Caroline. Sorry you had to be the go between and face the wrath of Damon," we both laughed slightly.

"Oh, like I'm not used to it. Elena, do you want me to stay?" She asked eyes traveling between myself and Stefan.

"No, it's alright Caroline, everything's fine." I replied as I sent a quick text to Damon informing him that I was indeed fine and would not hesitate to kick HIS ass if he didn't give me some leeway in responding to his messages.

Caroline nodded, walking towards the door. With her hand on the door knob, she turned back to Stefan and pointed a red, perfectly manicured finger in his direction, "I swear Stefan, if you so much as try anything I will not hesitate to run a stake through your heart." Being satisfied with Stefan's nod in response to her threat, she opened the door but turned back to me and added, "Elena, I am NOT being held responsible for breaking this news. That's all on you," and walked out of the dorm room leaving Stefan and I alone.

After Caroline left, I sat down on the bottom bed and gestured for Stefan to take a seat at the computer chair across from me. I watched as he sat down. It seemed like he was struggling for the right words to say until finally deciding on, "So you and Damon?" his eyes searching mine.

My brows furrowed in confusion, "What about Damon and I?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"You're…um… you and Damon, you're close?" His eyes drifted to his lap, avoiding my gaze.

I arched my brow and shrugged, "you could say that."

He nodded, still not looking at me. His eyes drifted back to the picture he had recently picked up again. His eyes scanned back over the looks of happiness on our faces and he quickly looked back at me and quietly asked, "And you're happy? Together?"

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes momentarily before taking a deep breath, "we're-"

"Wait," Stefan interrupted, "I thought I could do this. I'm not so sure anymore."

"Stefan, I'm-"

"No, Elena. I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."

He went to stand up, but not before I let out a frustrated groan, took the three steps it took to get to his chair, and pushed him down by the shoulder. "If you would stop for one second and let me finish a sentence," I started and then turned around to the other desk next to mine. I grabbed a photo of a couple kissing off of the bulletin board and dropped it in his lap, "You would know that Damon and I aren't together," I watched as the picture fluttered down to his lap and he picked it up, looking at the head of blonde hair with the black for the first time, "Damon and Caroline are." He looked up at me with wide eyes and I added, "So yes, Damon and I are very happy, but not together. Caroline and Damon; however, are." I returned to my seat on the bed and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He glanced back down at the picture with furrowed brows, "but before I left again, you told me you kissed Damon."

"Yes Stefan, I kissed Damon. A few times actually. But Damon and I? We aren't meant to be together. He's like my big brother. He's been there, Stefan. Damon's been there for me through everything. He's never left my side. He's my best friend."

He nodded, taking all of this new information in. His eyes once again locked with mine, "Klaus is dead."

I felt a big wave of air leave my mouth and my entire body relax. I was shocked. I looked him in the eye and nodded to him, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me know. How did it happen?" I asked. The one man I had been hiding from for over two years was finally dead. I wasn't surprised when I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears waiting on his response. Relief. Relief and happiness was all I could feel.

"Katherine and I-" He began but was interrupted by my sudden dark chuckle.

"Wow. I should have known. Every damn thing in my life goes back to Katherine. I should have known you'd eventually-"

"No Elena, it wasn't like that. Katherine and I, we worked together to find a way to kill him. We finally found it, Elena. We found it, and I killed him."

I nodded, letting this sink in then asked, "and then you and Katherine walked into the sunset? Happily ever after?" It was my turn to avoid his gaze.

"Actually, I killed her. After I killed Klaus, I killed her, Elena." My eyes sought his once more as he continued, "The two people who pushed me into becoming what I became, who took away everything I ever cared about? I killed them both."

We stared at each other for a long moment until we were finally broken out of our trance by the door opening yet again. This time Caroline's head was down and she was smiling at something on her phone. She looked up with a big smile on her face, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Since my class got canceled, I figured I would head home for an impromptu visit. Elena, do you want to come? We'll be back in time for you 9AM, promise."

I nodded at my friend, "Sure, Care. Feels like forever since we've seen everyone. I'll meet you in the lot?" I asked, trying to get the message across to her that I would wrap things up with Stefan, "I'll be right out." She nodded and Stefan and I watched as she walked out of the door, fingers flying over the keyboard of her phone.

Stefan stood up from his place at the computer chair, "Well I guess that's my cue. Thanks for listening Elena; I just needed to tell you that. I'll transfer out of psych. If you want, I'll leave the university."

I rolled my eyes at him, but he must have missed the gesture. "Stefan, you screwed up. I screwed up. To tell you the truth, this whole thing; the last five years, has been totally screwed up. You don't have to leave. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

He gave me a small, hesitant smile, "So maybe we can talk some more, sometime?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile of my own before he turned the door knob, "Stefan?" He slowly turned back towards me with one eye brow arched. I took a deep breath, readying myself to jump back into the messy history and looked him in the eyes, "do you want to come with us to see Damon?"

His face broke out into a wide smile, one I couldn't help but to return. He opened the door and gestured for me to exit, "I would love to, Elena."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! It's been a LONG time, but with school and work, I haven't had ANY time to write. So hopefully now with school being done for the summer, I will have some free time. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot. Keep letting me know what you think about the story and any suggestions are welcome. I don't own anything related to Vampire Diaries, so no credit is being taken. Without further ado, here is chapter three of my story.

...

Stefan and I walked the short distance to the lot and met Caroline outside her car. She was leaning against the hood of the car, head down, typing away on her phone. As she heard our footsteps approach, she smiled, "Hey Elena. What was with-"she stopped mid-sentence when she glanced up and met my eyes as well as Stefan's, "Okay, what is going on?" She directed the question toward me, but I heard Stefan's soft voice reply.

"Hey Caroline," He gave her a quick grin, "I know this is insane, me being here after so long. Trust me, I never expected to hear Elena's name during roll call." His eyes met mine and I smiled, encouraging him. "Elena invited me along with you guys today. If that's too much, I completely understand." He held Caroline's gaze for what seemed like a full minute, "Okay, I will just be going then. Elena, Caroline," He tipped his head at each of us in recognition, "It was really good seeing you both." At that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

I shot Caroline a pleading look and she sighed, "Stefan, wait." I watched as he stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. Caroline made her way over to Stefan. I decided to stay put, and waited for whatever was going to happen next. I watched as they exchanged a few words, watching as Caroline seemed to spout off all of her held in anger towards Stefan and what he did to me, to all of us. I was surprised as Stefan just stood there, head slightly bowed to the ground and nodding every so often. My eye brows shot up in surprise as both Stefan and Caroline turned and headed back toward Caroline's waiting car. I looked at Caroline questioningly but she just shrugged her shoulder and unlocked her car. After she was seated in the driver's seat, I turned my head to Stefan, but he just smiled a small smile and reached out to open the back passenger side door. With both vampires seated in the car, I put my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath, 'here we go,' I thought to myself as I opened the passenger side door and situated myself in the front seat of Caroline's car.

The normal thirty minute drive back to Mystic Falls seemed like it took barely half the time. I was incredibly nervous and the quick glances Caroline shot at me, and then through the rear view mirror weren't helping. Finally, after what seemed like a dozen of those very same glances, I sighed, "Okay Caroline. I know you're dying to say something, what is it?"

I watched as she shot another glance through the mirror, back at Stefan and then a short one at me, "I was just wondering how this was going to work. I mean, we all know Damon will not take this well. No offense Stefan, but you really screwed him up by leaving. He's just now starting to get back to normal."

I turned slightly in my seat so I was facing Caroline, but could also see Stefan in the back seat. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and intervened. "What Caroline means is that everyone, Damon included, was just so lost when you left."

"And pissed," Caroline added with her eyes on the road.

I gave Caroline a slight grin and nodded turning back to Stefan, "And pissed. Really, really pissed," I emphasized while looking into his eyes. He seemed to get the point, so I continued. "Damon. Well, he kind of went off the deep end. He became obsessed with finding you. All he wanted to do was make me happy and protect me. So he looked and looked day after day for you. Weeks would go by without any of us hearing from him." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt a cold hand reach out to rest on my own. I smiled up at Caroline, knowing that she was encouraging me to go on with my story. I took another long, deep breath and continued, "Then one day, he knocked on my front door. He said he had big news and that it was really important. He told me that he had a lead on where you were and he was leaving that night to check it out. He would have gone in a heartbeat, but I told him I didn't want him to." I closed my eyes and this time felt a much larger hand on my own, and when I looked up, my eyes met Stefan's and I blinked back the tears forming, "I told him not to go. I was so mad at you, Stefan, so so mad. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing Damon, too. After that day, he never looked again," I finished.

Elena watched as Stefan seemed to process what she had told him. Caroline continued to shoot glances in the mirror while otherwise keeping her eyes on the road. Stefan took a deep breath and looked up at Elena, "You guys went on living, that all I wanted you to do. I always thought of you, Elena. Of everyone. I wanted to come home, I did, I just couldn't. Not after everything I had done to all of you," he took another deep breath and threw a small smile my way, "but just like you said once, we always find our way back to one another somehow."

My eyes grew wide as I heard Caroline mutter, "Oh, God."

I took a deep breath and met Stefan's eyes, "Stefan. So much has happened since you've been gone. A lot has changed. When you left, I was devastated. Heartbroken. It took a really long time for me to open up to anyone, even Care or Bonnie."

Stefan nodded, "I'm so sorry 'Lena. I know I hurt you, but we've always been able to work things out. We know each other better than anyone else in the world, surely-"

I cut him off, "Stefan, I'm with Matt now," his eyes grew wide and I could just faintly see movement under his eyes. The car came to a stop in front of the Salvatore mansion and I quickly unfastened my seat belt and reached for the handle. Before exiting the car I stopped, "Stay here? Both of you, just for a few minutes? Let me tell Damon what's going on, try to feel him out. I'll come and get you when he's ready?" I looked at Stefan and then Caroline who nodded.

I closed the passenger door and jogged up to the front door of the house. Before entering, I paused to take a much needed, deep breath and I pushed the door open. I was met with bright blue eyes staring back at me. I looked up at Damon who stood in the entrance way with his arms crossed and an angry look in his eyes. Before he could say anything I started, "Damon, he-"

But he was out the front door heading straight for Caroline's car.


End file.
